Elva
Elva was a baby girl whose guardian, Greta, asked Eragon to bless her. Saphira touched her brow, leaving a silver star upon her forehead. However, Eragon mistakenly cursed her instead of blessing her, by messing up his verb conjugation and using the word for "shield", as opposed to "shielded" by in the Ancient Language replacing the "-rö" suffix with an "-r". The complete spell Eragon used was, "Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir fra rauthr", which translates to "May luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune". As a consequence, Elva aged rapidly, appearing four in a matter of weeks and she spoke in the voice of a grown woman with piercing violet eyes. She was doomed to suffer from the hurts of others to "shield" them. She could foresee when a person was about to be damaged, and tried to do anything in her power to help the person. If she resists, there were "consequences." The "consequences" were possibly her ravenous appetite and her suffering the pain the person had. Elva was assigned to be Nasuada's bodyguard after saving Nasuada from an assassination attempt by the Black Hand. Nasuada also had the herbalist-witch Angela watch over Elva for her. Angela also extracts a promise from Eragon that he will do all in his power to take his blessing-turned-curse off of Elva. In Brisingr, Eragon tried to remove his curse from her; he failed, but still cast a spell that changed her need to help others in pain or danger, and she could decide of her own free-will if she wanted to ignore it. Following Eragon's failure, Elva dismissed her caretaker, Greta, and stated that she would be beholden to no one. Angela stated that she would have to "spend the next ten years teaching the girl how to behave." She had cast a spell that prevented Elva's ability from having any effect on her the moment she first met her, but she refused to teach it to anyone else. Elva stated that she was now ambivalent toward Eragon, but regarding Saphira, she stated "I am and shall always remain your faithful servant," no small thing, seeing as Eragon and Saphira are directly bonded. During the battle with the Laughing Dead, Angela stated that Elva was "not very coherent" and that she was going to put her to sleep until the violence was at an end, showing that Elva still had much work to do if she wished to master her ability. In Ellesméra, when Eragon spoke of Elva, Oromis stated that even though Eragon had not succeeded in removing the whole of the spell, he had fulfilled his obligation. Role in Eragon movie Elva was completely omitted from the film even though she plays a very important role in the story. She does, however, appear in a deleted scene. Fan Speculation Fans speculate that she may become the next Dragon Rider. Another theory is that her curse was only partially removed because of the star on her forehead. The curse laid the compulsion on her, but the star gave her the ability to foresee and grow rapidly. When Eragon eliminated his part of the curse, the star remained, leaving her with the ability to sense pain and fear, but not the compulsion to act on it. Another reason why Elva might be a Dragon Rider is because in Brisingr Nasuada stated that Elva could be the difference between victory and defeat against Galbatorix, as she could "anticipate every move and know how (he) would plan to attack before he uttered a single word"-Nasuada while trying to convince Elva to not have Eragon remove the spell from her. Coupling her abilities with that of a Dragon Rider, though, could turn out as bad as it would be good for the Varden since she cursed Eragon and said that she would only serve Saphira if she was needed. In Book 4 the fate of Alagaesia may well rest in her hands. Gallery Image:Elva.jpg|Fan image of Elva talking to Nasuada References pl:Elva Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Females